


Are We Like Brothers??

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Arthurs obliviousl, High School, M/M, Modern AU, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, uthers a good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a modern world in high school were Merlin’s gay but Arthur isn’t until a drunken accident.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy

Merlin stood and looked at the new school in awe. He grew up in a small town so when his mum moved into the city he was excited about going to a city school instead of the one he was in, but now looking at this massive building with thousands of students around it all he could do was get nervous. He didn’t know what to think of the place so he just walked. He walked into the school and found the secretary’s office so he could sign in. 

“Hello there young man! What can I do for you today?” A cheerful woman greeted him.

“Hello I’m Merlin I’m supposed to start grade 9 here.” Merlin hoped that this was going to be quick and he could go to class.

“Your the boy who transferred from Ealdor right?” She looked through some filles in her hand that had his grades from his previous school. 

“Yes I am.” Merlin kept his answers short in hopes of not having to stay very long.

“Well Merlin before you go to class all new students have a meeting with the headmaster. You will receive a map of the school, your schedule and your locker number while in there.” She got up and led him down the hall and into another office where she announced, “Uther I have Merlin from Ealdor here to speak with you.”

“Come child and have a seat.” He was sitting behind a desk and he waved at the chairs on the other side where Merlin sat down and set his bag beside it. “Feel free to help yourself to some mints if you like.” 

Merlin noticed a bowl of mints in the centre of his desk and he grabbed on and put it in his mouth. “Hello Mr. … I’m sorry nobody told me your name.”

“Well that’s our thing here at Camelot. We don’t use last names here, we just call everyone by their first name so you can call me Uther.”

“Ok I think I can get used to that.” Merlin never thought that was something schools would do but hey, he’s trying a lot of different things this week so why not this.

“So how are you liking it in the city rather than a small town Merlin?” Uther asked.

“It’s different but I think once I make some friends and get to know the place I’ll like it.” Merlin hasn’t had a chance to go and meet people yet so he didn’t have reason to leave the house often.

“Well then I have a feeling that will be soon. You should be able to make friends quickly, I’m sure of it.” Uther’s words gave Merlin a quick spike of confidence, “I also noticed Merlin that your mother has been certified to teach. What classes does she specialize in?”

Merlin wasn’t expecting this question and it surprised him, “she teaches every class but her best is health. Why do you ask?”

“Our health teacher was retiring and the person who was going to fill in lives a long ways away and isn’t in our district, but if your mother would willing I would like to offer her to take the position instead. Do you think you would want to?” Merlin didn’t know if it was a dream or what his because his mother was having trouble finding a job here.

“YES!” He shot up and cried, “she would love it she is even searching for a job.” He couldn’t believe the streak of luck he was getting here so far.

“I’m glad. I can imagine if she is anything like you she’ll do great here.” Merlin was quite happy that he got to come here where his mother could get a good job, he went to a nice school and he had a nice headmaster.

“Thank you so much Uther.” Merlin was quite content with himself.

“No problem merl-“ Uther didn’t get to finish his sentence before the door opened up and a muscular blonde boy walked in.

“Father there’s a fight going on in halls by the cafeteria and I was sent to get you.” He looked at Merlin and gave a quick smile before looking back at his Uther.

“Who is fighting Arthur?” He asked as he got up from his desk.

“Valiant and Cenred.” Was his simple reply.

“I’m sorry Merlin but I must go. My son Arthur will show you your locker and get you to class. Have a good first day.” Uther then hurried out of the room and down the halls.

The room was silent for a moment before Arthur spoke, “hi I’m Arthur.”

“I’m Merlin.”

“What grade are you in Merlin?”

“Nine.”

“Same as me.”

Arthur walked over to Uther’s desk and grabbed three papers the first one he handed to Merlin and told him it was a map of the school so he could get around, the second one he gave Merlin said it was his locker number and combination. Before Arthur gave him the third paper he looked at it and said, “hey you took all the same classes as me. Your schedule is the exact same as mine. Here I’ll take you to class.”

“Thank you.” Merlin got up and walked out the door with Arthur. As they walked down the halls they chatted and got to know each other. They were very similar in many ways. The only major difference was that Arthur played sports, but Merlin could’ve guessed that just by looking at Arthur’s body. They stopped by Merlin’s locker to put his stuff away and get ready for class. Conversation between them soon distracted them and before they realized how long they had taken the bell to end the first class rang. 

“Dang that went by quick.” Arthur looked at his watch to ensure it was the right time, “you better exchange those books for your History books then we’ll go to my locker and head there.”

Merlin quickly got his other books and started down the hallway through the crowd of people. “How do you keep up with all these people around?” He asked at some point.

“This is normal for me.” Arthur simply glided through the people often stopping to wait for Merlin, “didn’t you have to deal with this at your old school?” 

“There were only like 70 people at my old school so no.” 

“Really? That’s a small school.”

“Ya there was nothing to it.”

“This is going to be new for you if you’ve only had 70 people, there’s about 500 here.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“70 is what we have in each grade, not the entire high school.” Arthur pointed ahead to a classroom coming up, “This is history. We stop here.”

Once they settled into the classroom and sat down Merlin noticed one other difference between him and Arthur. Arthur was popular. A good seven other kids sat down near Arthur and Merlin.

“Hey Arthur.” One kid said to Arthur then looked over at Merlin, “Hi I’m Leon.”

“I’m Merlin.” Merlin’s nerves were on fire this morning thinking about how he was going to make friends, but here he was only in second class already friends with Arthur and now he’s introducing himself to Arthur’s friends.

They went around exchanging names and personalities about everyone there and Merlin felt comfortable. He knew he was going to belong here and he had no doubts or nerves telling him otherwise. These were his friends that he wanted to have for the rest of high school. He had met Arthur, Leon, Gwain, Lancelot, Elyan, and Percival and he liked every single one of them.

Class started and Merlin quickly learned that it was similar to what was taught in Ealdor and he understood it. Arthur kept checking in with him to make sure he knew what was going on and Merlin hoped this was what it was going to be like for the rest of the year. He wanted to sit here with Arthur and be able to trade ideas and make sure both knew the work.

Half way through the class Uther came into the class and pulled aside Merlin and Arthur. “I just phoned Merlin’s mother and talked to her about the position as health teacher and we agreed on an interview over dinner tonight, and she also said I was welcome to invite Arthur and Morgana.” When Merlin looked confused Uther just said “Morgana is my other child Arthur’s sister she’s in grade 10.”

“Merlin you never told me your mother was a teacher.” Arthur inquired.

“You also failed to mention you had a sister.” Merlin shot right back.

“I see you two get along just.” Uther chuckled, “that’s good I was hoping Merlin would make friends soon.”

“He was also introduced to my friends so he is going to have a bundle of them pretty soon.” Arthur looked almost proud that he made Merlin some friends so quickly.

“I hope you realize that Merlin might not want to play soccer like all of you.” Uther gave Arthur a very serious look.

“It’s up to him.” Arthur looked at Merlin to make sure he wasn’t speaking too much for him, “we need a sideline boy anyway.” They all laughed.

“What exactly is a sideline boy may I ask?” Merlin made a face at Arthur.

“Some who sits at the side and supports us on the field.” Arthur’s genius explanation.

“Ain’t that what a fan is called?” Merlin cocked his eyebrow.

“No fans sit on the bleachers a sideline boy gets to sit on the bench with us.” Arthur wasn’t going to give up so easily.

“Ok fine. You win.” Merlin was completely lost anyways.

Uther stood there watching the boys with pride knowing that they were friends and nothing could make him happier. He hoped this friendship would last, “So you boys will come to me after your classes and we will go straight to Merlin’s house.”

With a nod from the boys Uther went back to his office to leave them to their class. They finished their day with little excitement other than meeting new people. After the day was done and school was out Arthur led Merlin to pick up Morgana from her locker.

Merlin couldn’t help when he went a little breathless looking at her. She was stunning, almost as stunning as he thought Arthur was. Arthur just laughed and slapped down on his shoulder and Merlin shoved him back. Morgana walked over and did the normal introduction. Arthur and Morgana teased each other for a few minutes before Uther joined them. They drove to Merlin’s house which was not far away. Merlin’s mother Hunith greeted them at the door.

“Hi I’m Hunith. You must be Uther.” Hunith was a kind lady.

“Yes and this my son Arthur and daughter Morgana.” He waved towards the three children standing beside him. “And of course you should know your son Merlin.”

Hunith chuckled, “yes I don’t think I’m going to need an introduction for that one.”

“We are very thankful that you have invited us to your lovely home this evening.” Uther gestured to the house.

Hunith led them all inside into the dinning room. They all sat and chatted for a few minutes before Merlin got bored and left with Arthur and Morgana to the back yard, where thanks to Hunith’s wonderful pick of a house, there was a pool.Arthur instantly ripped off his shirt, kicked off his shoes and dropped his trousers so he was only in his boxers and jumped in.

“My god this feels amazing!” Arthur whooped, “I can’t believe you have a pool!”

Merlin stared at Arthur’s boldness of just stripping for a swim and didn’t even notice that Morgana did the same thing. Now he was staring with his jaw dropped.

“Merlin I know I have a hot body but you don’t need to stare.” Arthur teased Merlin.

“How are you so willing to just strip and jump in?” Merlin asked, “what if I’m and old man in disguise that will try to rape you or something now that you’re almost naked?” Merlin made a face at Arthur.

“If you're an old man then you’re sure doing a shit job at it.” Morgana interjected.

“Now are you going to join us or what?” Merlin felt embarrassed because he knew he looked gangly next to the other two who had almost perfect bodies but he stripped anyway. 

They swam in the pool until supper was ready then they went in and ate. After that was done the three of them went into Merlin’s room to watch a movie while Hunith and Uther were still talking. Once in his room Morgana sat in a beanbag chair Merlin had and the two boys sat on the bed. At first they argued over what movie should be played but when Merlin suggested they watched a classic comedy everyone agreed. 

They made it through one movie and went to put on the next. Morgana was asleep and Arthur was getting drowsy so Merlin got to put on any movie he wanted. Eventually Arthur fell asleep leaning against Merlin. Not knowing what to do Merlin stuck his arm out in the air afraid of doing something too intimate and was just getting sore when Uther walked in.

“Sorry I took so long but your mother is a very interesting woman to talk to.” Merlin just nodded and pushed Arthur shoulder a little to wake him up. When Arthur tried to stand it was obvious he was sleepy and dopey so Uther escorted him down to the car. Merlin looked at Morgana and didn’t want to wake her so he just lifted her up and carried her out to Uther’s car. He got her settled in the back so she could remain sleeping until she got home. 

Uther approaches Merlin before getting in the car, “thank you Merlin.”

“What for?”

“Well you see Morgana suffers from nightmares and insomnia and I haven’t seen her sleep this long in months.”

“Really!? I would have never guessed she doesn’t seem tired.”

“She’s had it since she was kid and she barely ever gets a good sleep.”

“Well I’m glad I shed getting one now.”

Uther gave Merlin a hug and Merlin felt like he belonged. Right here, fight now, and in this moment he didn’t want it to end. Eventually Uther released him and got in the car and drove off.

Merlin knew that from this moment on this was his life and he loved it. He felt as though he found a brother.


	2. Chapter 2

The next two years of Merlin’s life were the best and worst of his life. Arthur and him lived almost attached at the hip from then on. On most days they would go to Merlin’s after school and Arthur would stay for supper. Then on the weekends Merlin would stay at Arthur’s. They both felt at home in both houses. Arthur thought of Merlin like a brother.

As the months went on Merlin kept growing more and more attached to Arthur and one day he realized that the reason for that was because he was in love with Arthur himself. He first started getting hints when small inappropriate thoughts would go through his head, like what his hands would feel like on his cock or what it would be like to kiss his lips instead of girls lips. When he first started liking Arthur Merlin thought it was a weird crush because he liked girls but as time went on he lost interest in them.

“I’m gay.” He blurted out to his mother one night.

Hunith put down the book she was reading and went to sit next to Merlin, “that’s good Merlin.” She said to him thoughtfully.

“Why is it a good thing though.” Merlin got frustrated at how easy his mother was making this, “wouldn’t it be easier if I just liked girls.”

“Well it doesn’t really change much other then now instead dating a girl you can date a boy.”  
Merlin brought his knees up to his chest.

“But the boy I wanna date isn’t gay.” He sighed into his knees.

“Well how do you know? Have you talked to him about it?” Hunith tried to comfort him.

“No!” He shouted, “and I’m never going to because I don’t want to ruin the bond we already have.”

“Oh. So it’s a boy you already hang out with?” Now Hunith was just trying to distract him and get him off topic.

Merlin nodded his head, “we hang out all the time. Almost every single day and I never want it to stop.” It was at this point that Hunith realized who Merlin was talking about.

“Merlin I bet if you just talk to Arthur you guys can figure things out. I don’t think he won’t want to be friends with you just because you like him.” Merlin thought about this for a minute then he let his legs back down and leaned over and gave Hunith a hug.

“Thanks mother.” He let go of her, “I’m going to tell him. Well at least tell him I’m gay, he deserves to know that.”

They both giggled as Merlin got and went to his room to text Arthur.

Hey-M

Hey-A  
What’s up-A

Not much was just talking with mother-M

Why? Are you in trouble lol-A

No we were just talking about me being gay-M

Well what was there to tak about we could all guess that you were gay-A

Omfg Arthur-M

What-A

Your a prat you know that-M

Well at least I’m not an cabbage head-A

I am NOT a cabbage head-M

Then I’m not a prat-A

You’re insufferable-M

Oh come you’d get bored without me-A

Na I’d just get some peace and quiet without you-M

Well to bad your stuck with me-A

Ok pratdragon-M

Ok merflim-A

Merlin didn’t respond after that he knew that once they started throwing their nicknames around it wouldn’t stop (Merlin called Arthur pratdragon and Arthur called Merlin Merflim saying it was because Merlin was flimsy and clumsy). He went to bed knowing that the conversation would most likely continue at school.

Just as Merlin thought during a boring lesson in geography Arthur leaned over a whispered at Merlin, “why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I wasn’t sure about it until recently.” He lied.

“You still should have told me you were questioning. I could’ve helped you decide you were gay.” Merlin surprised Arthur was so supporting, “Plus then you would’ve been gay earlier and you could’ve already had boyfriend, maybe even already had sex with him if you would’ve told me earlier.”

“Shut up!” Merlin turned beat red all the way to his ears.

. . .

Arthur never treated Merlin any different after that and they went on with their lives, Merlin put on a mask and everything was normal. It hurt Merlin to watch Arthur get girlfriends and go on dates with them but he knew that Arthur was going to date and he couldn’t do anything about it, but it did help that none of his girlfriends lasted for more than a month.

In the summer between the eleventh and twelfth grade Arthur decided to camping for a weekend with all his friends which included Merlin, Gwain, Leon, Lance, Percy and Elyan. Where they were going there was cabin that Arthur’s family owned which slept five so that meant that two would have to pitch a tent to sleep in. After lots of arguing and few insults Merlin and Arthur got voted out into the tent. Merlin heart did a few flips at the idea of being in a tiny tent with only room for one air mattress with Arthur. 

After everything was set up, they made a fire and cooked some hotdogs and sausages for supper before going down to the lake to swim. Merlin was thankful that there was other people there otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to contain himself around Arthur, but he found that every time he almost got distracted by his body someone would dunk him or splash him and he made it through three hours of swimming without getting a hard on. 

Once they were back Gwain mentioned he had a fake ID so they drove to the bar in the nearest town and Gwain bought a few bottles of liquor. They drank through most of the night and had a hell of a good time and slowly they all wobbled back to their beds. Merlin was pissed drunk when he and Arthur went to the tent.

With all of his dignity out the window Merlin stopped caring about hiding his feelings for Arthur, he curled around him on the bed and almost purred with satisfaction. Arthur was too drunk to care and just cuddled Merlin right back. They rolled so they were facing each other and in the moment drunk Merlin didn’t care if Arthur was going to hate him he needed this to happen tonight. He leaned into Arthur and kissed him. Arthur was too hazed to realize what he was doing so he kissed Merlin back. Merlin groaned into his mouth and pressed himself closer to Arthur. At one point Arthur moved just the right way for them to both feel that the other was hard.

Merlin got excited that this was finally happening and came without any contact, but he didn’t quit he kept kissing Arthur while trying to pull Arthur’s shirt over his head without losing contact. He did the same with his own shirt and then started grabbing at Arthur’s shorts and wiggling them off. By the time he got to his own shorts he was already hard again, so the second his shorts were off he launched himself at Arthur letteing their cocks meet between them. Arthur growled at the contact and rutted against Merlin. Merlin was in complete bliss being able to do this with the guy he’s always wanted to do it with. 

Merlin slithered down Arthur’s body until he was face to head with Arthur’s cock. He grabbed the base and took almost the full thing in one bob of his head. Arthur through his head back in a silent scream as his hand went to hold Merlin where he was. Once Arthur came back to himself he twisted them so that he could do the same to Merlin as Merlin was doing to him. Arthur licked and sucked Merlin’s head finding that when Merlin moaned the most pleasurable vibrations went through his cock, so he made Merlin moan as much as he could.

He was starting to tense with his orgasm when sobriety decided to hit him like a ton of bricks. His brain flooded with ‘what the fuck are you doing?’ He tried to push Merlin away, but he just clung to him. Arthur started yelling at Merlin trying to get him off. It took a few minutes but eventually sobriety fell over Merlin too. He jumped back as if he was touching something that was burning.

“Arthur I’m so sorry I don’t know what I was doing!” He said before grabbing some clothes and running out of the tent. He dashed into the woods until he was far enough away for no one to hear him cry. He cried and cried, letting himself bawl as he put on the clothes he just now realized were Arthur’s. He leaned against a tree and cried himself to sleep in less then ten minutes.

Once Arthur got over the first shock of what he was doing he realized what he had done to Merlin. He scrambled around for his clothes only to find that they were missing. He made do with Merlin’s jeans but couldn’t fit into his shirt. He dashed barefoot around the woods screaming Merlin’s name. He didn’t know if this was the right direction but he had to try.

Arthur’s screams woke Merlin and Merlin thought Arthur was furious with him, so when Merlin heard Arthur come near he shrunk down as much as possible. Arthur came to stop and dropped to his knees about 10 yards away from Merlin but he didn’t see him. Merlin was dead quiet as he listened to Arthur cry and and talk.

“Oh my god what did I just do? Merlin I’m so sorry. I just ruined everything for us. How could I not see it before? Merlin I have to find you. I could never lose you. Merlin please let me find you. I’m sorry I was so oblivious to how you felt. I don’t want to break your heart. I never want to break your heart.” Merlin listens to Arthur’s confessions with tears in his eyes.

Arthur stayed on his knees with his head in his hands sobbing. Merlin silently crawled over beside Arthur and curled up with his head in Arthur’s lap. Arthur froze when he felt a presence of some sort, but when he opened his eyes and saw Merlin he relaxed. One his arms snaked its way around Merlin possessively.

“I’m so sorry Merlin. I should’ve noticed, I’m so daft.” He dropped his head so his forehead rested on Merlin’s.

“Well I’m not going to disagree with you. You are daft, but how were you supposed to know if I never told you?” They were both silent after that, just sitting there in each other’s presence.

It wasn’t until morning that either of them moved. The sound of Gwain screaming is what woke them up. Jumping up they switched back clothes since Merlin was still wearing Arthur’s. They walked back to camp and told everyone that they went for a walk that morning. The rest of the day they pretended that nothing had happened, but that night Arthur couldn’t stand how hurt Merlin seemed.

That night he leaned in and whispered in Merlin’s ear, “Merlin can I talk to you about something I’ve been thinking about?”

“What?” Merlin spoke into the air.

“I think I love you.” He barely breathed out the sentence.

“Arthur you can’t do that.” Merlin’s voice was breaking.

“Do what?”

“Lie to me. Play with me. Say things you don’t mean. You can’t do that right now. I think I’d break.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you Merlin. I could never break you or lie to you. I’m telling you the truth Merlin.” 

“No Arthur I mean I don’t want to be something you’re going to end in two months.”

“Well I’m not going to leave you for a real long time Merlin.”

“Really? Your past relationships always start the same ‘I’m never going to leave you’ attitude too.”

“But they were different.”

“How?”

“They were girls that I didn’t know. I know you and I know I wouldn’t leave you for anything in the world.”

Merlin turned to face him. He looked at Arthur with a confused face and eyes like a dog. Arthur pulled Merlin into his arms. At first Merlin resisted, but Arthur told him to stop thinking and follow his heart so he let himself fall against Arthur. 

They stayed like that for a long time until Merlin finally looked Arthur in the eyes and kissed him. It was a deep kiss that they both melted into. Tongues wrestled and teeth clashed and mouths were explored. Merlin knew this felt right and this was how his life was supposed to be and it wasn’t going to change.


	3. Chapter 3

After they got home from camping Merlin and Arthur’s relationship rocketed. Merlin wasn’t even able to fully close his bedroom door before Arthur was on him kissing his neck while his hands were in Merlin’s hair holding his head tipped back. Merlin’s legs wrapped around Arthur’s waist. Arthur fully attached to one spot on Merlin’s neck and they both knew there was going to be a mark tomorrow.

“Bed.” Merlin gasped.

“Too far.” Arthur breathed on to Merlin’s neck.

For once Merlin was ok with Arthur’s reasons and they stayed there. Merlin undid both of their jeans and let them drop to the floor. Quickly followed their underthings. Their hard cocks rubbed against each other upon release. Merlin keened and bucked his hips forward. Arthur moaned at the contact and sucked harder at Merlin’s neck. This edged Merlin on to wrap his hand around both their cocks.

They both bucked into his hand. Relishing in the feel of rubbing against hand and cock. The faster they went the harder Arthur sucked, but Merlin didn’t have the brain capacity to think of the marks he would have to hide and just loved the feeling. They both climaxed quickly making sure to bite onto something so no one would hear them.

“Merlin. That was amazing.” Arthur’s voice sounded fucked out and his lips were as bruised as Merlin’s neck.

Merlin just smiled at his not trusting himself to actually create a sentence. They kissed gently before pulling up their pants and fixing their appearance.

“I can’t believe it,” Merlin exclaimed looking at a mirror after, “how in the name of hell am I supposed to hide like five hickeys?” 

Arthur burst out in bawling laughter, “I’m sorry but I can’t control myself around you. I guess you’ll just have to change your style.” Arthur tried to picture Merlin with clothes that had tall necks or in scarfs but it just seemed impossible.

They went down to dinner after Merlin found an old sweater with a high enough collar to hide the hickeys. When Hunith asked about the sudden change in style Merlin just told her he was cold. She didn’t question any further and let him be. 

\- -

Merlin went to stay the night at Arthur’s the next day. During the day Arthur snuck off by himself to buy a surprise for Merlin. Later in the night when they were both in Arthur’s bed making out Arthur suggestively rubbed the pad of his finger over Merlin’s hole. The sound Merlin made was animal worthy and Arthur was surprised he didn’t cum.

“Are you sure you want to?” Merlin asked.

“Yes.” Arthur didn’t say any more as he leaned over to his bedside table and pulled out a condom and some lube. 

Merlin smirked at him, “you were planning this weren’t you?”

“Maybe.” Arthur resumed kissing Merlin and worked to get them both naked.

When they were both naked Arthur pushed Merlin onto his back and travelled down his body giving kisses, nips and licks as he went. He licked one long strip from hip to hip before going down past Merlin’s dick and his balls to face his hole. He gave it a teasing lick that was just barely enough to feel. Merlin started begging for more, “Arthur please. Please Arthur. Stop teasing and just do something, anything.” 

Arthur was pleased with how vocal he could make Merlin and gave into his begging. He stuck his tongue right into the centre of Merlin’s hole. Merlin keened and arched into the touch. Arthur thoroughly searched Merlin’s hole with his tongue, mapping every inch. 

Arthur pulled back before Merlin had the chance to cum. Merlin whimpered at the loss, but laid still on the bed to wait. Arthur rolled on a condom, grabbed the lube and returned to Merlin. He dribbled some lube on Merlin’s hole. He then proceeded to slowly enter one finger. Arthur started fucking Merlin with his finger until Merlin loosened up. Once a second finger was in beside the first he tried scissoring them, as Merlin’s hole slowly started loosening he was able to curl his fingers and find that sweet spot that made Merlin buck and whimper.

“Now don’t you cum until I’m inside you.” Arthur pulled his fingers out of Merlin’s ass.

Merlin couldn’t form any words so the only response Arthur got was a growl, but he was quick to shush him. He lathered up his cock with lube and pressed against Merlin’s entrance. He looked at Merlin once more before slowly pushing in. 

Arthur set a slow pace of pulling all the way out and sliding back in. He was able to keep this pace for a few thrusts before Merlin was raising his hips encouraging Arthur to go faster. Arthur released all restraint he had a got to fucking Merlin with deep, powerful and fast thrusts.

Merlin squirmed and arched feeling a little pain mixed with the pleasure. He was letting a filthy moan on each pound of Arthur’s cock against his prostate. It only took a few minutes before he was screaming out his climax. 

Once Merlin came down from his high he realized that Arthur had yet to come, so he rolled them over and scooted down the bed so he was face to face with Arthur’s cock. He instantly started sucking the head and bobbing his head up and down. 

Merlin was very confused when a blanket was suddenly thrown over top of him. He was just about to ask what was going on when he heard laughter. Laughter that was not Arthur’s.

He was about to start crying when he heard Uther’s voice, “well that’s one way to learn your sons gay now ain’t it?” 

“DAD!” Merlin could hear the embarrassment in Arthur’s voice.

“Ok ok. I’ll leave, just make sure you're being safe. If you don’t have condoms come and tell me and I’ll get you some and supper’s almost ready.” Uther left shutting the door behind him.

Merlin came out of his hiding after he felt Arthur’s cock had gone soft, “I’m sorry you didn’t get to finish.”

“I guess you’ll just have to make up for it later.” Arthur winked at Merlin and leaned over to give him a kiss.

\- -

After a quick awkward supper the boys went back to Arthur’s room, making sure to lock it this time, and finished what they started. Merlin gave Arthur a blowjob and Arthur jerked Merlin off. They had a quick shower together before settling on Arthur’s bed before watching a movie until they fell asleep wrapped around each other.

When they both were awake they went out to the kitchen to eat but were interrupted when Uther called them, “Arthur, Merlin if that’s you two I would like for you two to come here.”

They glanced at each other knowing that there was definitely going to be a talk of the two of them together. Walking into the next room they saw that they weren’t just going to be talking to Uther but Hunith as well, who was sitting in an armchair.

“Take a seat boys.” Uther waved towards a love seat opposite of himself and Hunith. They took a seat but didn’t say anything.

For a few moments no one said anything, all Arthur could hear was Merlin’s breathing. It was getting faster and faster. It was Uther who broke the silence, “I have reasons to believe that you two are now romantically involved and I just wanted to clarify everything in between the four of us so we all know what is going on. Neither of you are in trouble.”

Merlin let out a deep breath and physically relaxed. Arthur put an arm around Merlin’s waist and pulled him close, “Merlin and I are in a relationship and we are both gay,” Arthur paused nervously, “and we have… explored… each other in an… intimate way.”

Both boys went red in the face under the hard stare from their parents. Merlin brought his knees up to his chest and Arthur pulled him even closer, “Merlin it’s ok. We’re not mad at you and we’re happy you told us.” Hunith put in.

“Yes we have nothing against the two of you being together. We just want to make sure you are being safe.” Uther reassured them. Merlin loosened up leaned in towards Arthur, who shifted so Merlin could curl up into his chest.

They stayed and talked through the morning and well into the afternoon. Arthur and Merlin’s relationship was accepted by both parents. Their life looked pretty good for them, and Merlin and Arthur were going to make sure it stayed that way.


End file.
